Separacion
by Mouxe
Summary: En respuesta al reto de Suki90. Te queda prohibido usar ese nombre conmigo. Soy la Diosa Athena y debes mostrarme el debido respeto. –Espeto molesta con la furia en su voz. Los invito a leer. :D Participacion de los doce dorados y los santos de bronce. Completo :D
1. Fobos y Deimos

Esta historia está dedicada a mis queridas autoras en del grupo Saint Seiya - Unión fanfickera, como respuesta al Reto 1 de Suki90: Separación. Este consiste en Saori pidiéndole a Seiya que se vaya de forma fría porque sus deberes como santo han terminado.

Al comenzar a escribir tenía pensado algo corto, pero la idea nació y debía que aprovecharla por lo cual vio la luz esta historia. Lo dividiré en varios capítulos que estarán todos subidos para facilitar la lectura.

Dedicado especialmente a Suki y a Paocraft. :D

Por algunos temas mencionados le pondré clasificación "T".

**Ya saben nada de esto es mío sino de sus respectivo creador. **

"_Durante la niñez tu mayor miedo será la oscuridad, _

_Durante la adolescencia tu peor temor será caer en la vergüenza. _

_En la adultez será fallarle a tus seres queridos. _

_Y en la vejez será ir despidiéndote de quienes amabas. _

_Pero en todo momento de tu vida, _

_El miedo y el horror de perder a quien amas estarán presentes. _

_Porque no existe edad para amar ni para perder al ser amado."_

Fobos y Deimos.

_Roto. Destruido. Agonizante. Desesperado. _

Seiya se sentía abrumado por la cantidad de sentimientos que nacían de su ser al mismo tiempo, si pusiera describirlo sería como si un enorme caballo árabe negro con un yunque entre sus patas se hubiera posado cómodamente encima de su pecho, burlándose con brincos disparejos de paso. El caballo no lo dejaba respirar, ni moverse ni que su corazón latiera con normalidad, contaba cada latido con dolor.

_Miedo. Dolor. Sufrimiento. _

Si lo pensaba claramente, es la primera vez en su corta vida que puede afirmar tener tanto miedo, ni siquiera al borde de la muerte llego a sentirlo con tanta intensidad. Solo se le acercaba los momentos en que Saori desaparecía de su vista con un enemigo potencial cerca.

_Enemigo. Traición. _

-Puedes irte. –Esas dos palabras, diez silabas, fueron suficientes para paralizar al más grande servidor de la diosa, lo que ningún enemigo logro, solo basto la voz fría e indiferente de la muchacha para hacerlo. Su mirada gélida como el hielo congelo cada uno de sus músculos, su postura tensa se delataba por la mano que sujetaba a Niké con tanta presión que sus nudillos estaban blancos, sus perfectos labios en una fina línea formando una mueca obstinada antes de separarse para hablar de nuevo –Has terminado con la misión que te ata a este Santuario, tus deberes para conmigo han llegado a su fin. Por lo tanto, eres libre de ir a donde quieras con la prohibición de poner un pie en este Santuario de nuevo. Serás considerado un enemigo si te llegas acercar.

Ella tenía que estar mintiendo, debía hacerlo, la conocía mejor que nadie pero no encontraba las señales de que no era sincera, su cosmos ya no estaba cálido, ya no le decía que lo amaba como a todos sus santos ni que lo amaba como solo a él lo hacía. Estaba mal, porque su cosmos era gélido.

_Desamor. _

-Saori no entiendo… -balbuceo con el corazón en la mano, la respiración agitada, el dolor plasmado en sus ojos castaños, sin perder nunca esa adoración que profesaba a la mujer que amaba.

-Te queda prohibido usar ese nombre conmigo. Soy la Diosa Athena y debes mostrarme el debido respeto. –Espeto molesta con la furia en su voz.

- Athenea Boulaia, Athenea Erisiptolis, Palas. ¡Puedo llamarte con todos los epítetos que te han otorgado desde la antigüedad pero eso no cambiaría lo que siento! –Grito angustiado de estar teniendo esa conversación, no comprendía que estaba pasando, en su mente era completamente irreal que Saori se comportara de esa forma con él. Debía estar soñando, estar atrapado en una dimensión paralela donde el caballo con el yunque se burlaba de él.

-Y tampoco mi decisión. –No entendía porque no la encontraba, porque esa muñeca con su piel y su voz estaba usurpando el lugar que le correspondía a la diosa amable y amorosa que conocía. –Debes partir de inmediato, Pegaso. –La armadura lo abandono al comando de la muchacha y el abismo de su corazón se ensancho. Se sentía solo.

-Pegaso. –Imploro a la armadura que lo protegía. – ¡Prometimos protegerla juntos desde siempre! ¡Darle toda nuestra vida! ¿Por qué me abandonas ahora? –Grito – ¡¿No ves que nos necesita?!

-Pegaso entiende que ya has terminado con tu misión. Que es hora de que busques una vida en el mundo exterior. –Se levanto con toda la elegancia que poseía sus pasos firmes y gráciles los acercaron. –Y Seiya, ya no representas nada para mí. Olvida todo lo que vivimos juntos.

-¡Tendrías que borrar mi alma para hacerlo! Aun si me obligas a tomar agua del Rio Lete seguirías en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón, como una cicatriz tan profunda que nunca volverá a ser igual pero tan atesorada por lo que representa que siempre, siempre estará presente. –Exclamo desesperado, retrocediendo de un brinco cuando Niké fue puesta entre su cuerpo y la diosa. –No me lastimarías porque eres Saori. Saori quiere la paz del mundo y me amas, se que lo haces.

-¡No seas impertinente! ¡Una diosa como yo no podría amar a un mortal!

-Entonces me confirmas lo que sospecho. ¡No eres Athena! –Rebatió Pegaso haciendo que bajara el báculo con el que lo amenazaba. –Athena decidió bajar el mundo de los humanos aun en contra de los deseos de su padre y de los otros dioses para tomar un cuerpo mortal y así entender mejor a los humanos, querías sufrir igual que ellos para poder aprender lo que es la empatía y el amor que somos capaces de dar. Athena ama a todos sus santos por igual, a la humanidad y desea protegerla contra cualquier tempestad que se aproxime, luchara contra todo mal por verla a salvo. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa para lastimarme, palabras que nunca creeré haber escuchado de ti pero no puedes decirme que no me amas, porque te estarías mintiendo a ti misma.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, sintió como el tiempo se detenía, reconoció dentro de su cuerpo el conocido, cálido y reconfortante cosmos de su diosa, el verdadero. Lo animaba a seguir hablando y a darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Fue como un destello. El momento en que la brisa rozo su espalda y movió sus cabellos hacia adelante en una caricia suave, la explosión de energía pura le siguió, el ansia de la batalla y el candor del combate invadieron cada uno de sus músculos, liberándolo del estupor de las palabras hirientes de la chica.

Al abrir los ojos con otra mirada pudo observarlo con facilidad, detrás de la imagen falsa de Saori y del Salón del Trono que se mostraban frente a él se encontraban los culpables de todo su sufrimiento.

La representación del terror: Deimos, de cabellos rosa chicle y ojos verdes con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, su apariencia representaba la idea de que incluso lo más inocente puede llegar a formar parte de tus peores temores. Como ese curioso miedo a las hermosas mariposas que le dijo alguna vez Saori.

Y el horror, Fobos, más alto que su hermano, de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, no sonreía y sus labios mostraban una mueca difícil de interpretar.

El horror y el terror estaban siendo repelidos por la Diosa de la Guerra que les ganaba en poder, la verdadera Saori empuñaba a Niké junto a su cuerpo concentrando su cosmos para crear espacio entre los dos bandos. Pegaso lo animaba a terminar de despertar para acudir en auxilio de su dueña.

-¡Saori! –Grito al liberarse por completo de la pesadilla.

La aludida se giro para verlo con una sonrisa cómplice que iluminaba sus ojos amables, claramente no dudaba que lograría escapar de la ilusión, el gran problema es que ella misma no era inmune a los efectos de los dos dioses que se presentaban ante ella, siendo mayormente acompañantes de su padre Ares, y no de Athena no tenía control sobre ellos. La pareja no dudaba en dejar libre sus poderes para jugar una mala pasada a los habitantes del Santuario que los enfrentaban. Si quería librar a sus Santos de ese sufrimiento, la angustia y el dolor de cada uno de ellos lo sentían en su corazón.

Se percato de la seguridad y la confianza que emanaba del cosmos de Seiya –si bien ese era su estado natural – y supo que tenía un plan con la esperanza de tener éxito, lo sintió acercase hasta quedar de pie tras su espalda, una de sus manos acaricio su hombro bajando por la espalda – mandándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo – hasta detenerse en su cintura donde se aferro con fuerza, su otra mano le recorría del hombro contrario ascendiendo por su cuello a su rostro, el cual giro con delicadeza hacia un costado. Sus labios se encontraron en el camino, uniéndose en un beso dulce, la diosa no pudo evitar ruborizarse y sostener con más fuerza el báculo en su mano derecha, el gesto la tomo por sorpresa y la duda que sentía al tener de testigos a los dos dioses fue disminuyendo a medida que la influencia que estos tenían comenzaba a disminuir.

Por supuesto, el amor vence el miedo y a los horrores, porque los acepta como parte de lo que significa amar y no lo reniega ni los confronta, porque está lleno de comprensión, aceptación y esperanza.

Sus cosmos se elevaron al unísono como la marea en la luna llena. Cálidos, afectuosos y determinados, alcanzando con facilidad a todos los afectados que se vieron sobrecogidos por el amor tan grande que les lleno de golpe el corazón y el pensamiento. No necesitaron palabras para comunicarse que llego la hora de ayudar a sus queridos amigos.

Nota: Aquí prácticamente ya está incluido todo el reto, pero no es todo, no, no. De aquí en adelante están separados en capítulos individuales.

Un especial agradecimiento a Kumikoson4 por sus palabras de apoyo, mis más sinceras gracias.


	2. Shun

Shun.

La oscuridad reinaba en sus pensamientos. Prefería no pensar, no saber nada, no sentir.

_Soledad. Sueño. Muerte. _

Un muñeco de porcelana. Atrapado, con los miembros sostenidos por finos hilos negros, la boca con una mordaza y unas manos sujetando su cabeza para que mirara al frente, sin poder cerrar los ojos todo el daño que ocasionaba. El ambiente negro como la noche.

**-Castigar a la humanidad. Desaparecerán. **

-¡No! –Gritas sin nadie que pueda escucharte, la mordaza no te detiene. Esos no pueden ser tus pensamientos, no quieres creerlo, no puede ser verdad. La muerte, arrasando con la vida, aquel niño que guarda esperanza a dejado de respirar, esa flor que está en su máximo esplendor se marchita.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Una voz suave se introdujo dentro de su mente acompañada de una luz dorada. Al levantar el rostro pudo observar un hermoso caballo alado.

– ¿Pegaso?

-¿Por qué lloras? –Repitió al acercarse. El sonido de sus cascos resonaba en cada espacio de oscuridad, sus alas plegadas a sus costados.

-No quiero que la gente muera por mi culpa. –Respondió sintiendo como las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas.

-¿Deseas la muerte de las personas? ¿Acabar con la humanidad? –El chico negó efusivamente con la cabeza. –Claro que no. Acabas de decirlo tú mismo, Shun de Andrómeda es incapaz de tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

-Pero…

-Esos son los pensamientos de Hades, no de Shun. –Bajo su cabeza hasta rozar con el hocico la frente del chico de ojos verdes que solo pudo mirarlo sorprendido. –El avatar de Hades debe ser el humano más puro del planeta y ese eres tú. Nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa.

Shun no pudo evitar llorar con más ganas, desahogándose de la frustración y la culpa que sentía. Al terminar la guerra, Saori se había acercado para abrazarlo con fuerza, como una madre que sostiene a su hijo pequeño después de que este pasara un mal rato, consolándolo y disculpándose por no haberlo podido proteger. Y eso estaba mal, porque el que hizo daño fue él, el que quiso matar a sus hermanos fue él, ella no tenia porque disculparse pero necesitaba tanto escucharla.

-Vamos, esto es solo una pesadilla. Shun es una persona pura que quiere el bien de la humanidad, sabrá salir adelante y mejorar. –Pegaso abrió sus alas en toda su extensión permitiendo que muchas plumas volaran alrededor.

-Lo sé. ¡No soy Hades! –Grito con todo el aire de sus pulmones, la mordaza cae, los hilos se cortan, las manos desaparecen. Y ese mundo de oscuridad se quiebra en pedazos como un espejo, dando paso a un campo lleno de luz, donde las flores crecen mostrando sus hermosos colores. Y la luz te ciega, liberado de tus cadenas.

-Entonces, es hora de que Shun de Andrómeda regrese. –Esta vez es Seiya quien le tiende la mano que toma con seguridad y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Seiya. –Y su cosmos brillo.


	3. Ikki

**¡Advertencia!: Muerte de un personaje. Si quieres puedes saltar al siguiente capítulo. :D**

Ikki.

-No muera, no mueras. ¡Te lo suplico, no mueras! –El cuerpo de la muchacha permanecía sin vida en sus brazos, y a cada palabra que le rogaba se iba descomponiendo cada vez más. Su piel se marchitaba, perdiendo todo calor, volviéndose gélida al tacto, lastimando su piel que obstinadamente mantenía el contacto. Quería besar sus labios para despertarla pero estos desaparecieron, de su cabello dorado solo quedaban hebras oscuras. –No me dejes, Esmeralda.

La risa siniestra del fondo, aquella imagen del demonio, el calor abrasador sobre su espalda, el dolor de las heridas y la pena en su corazón lo agobiaban. Ella no debía morir, su ángel no merecía tal destino.

-Y tú tampoco. –La voz armoniosa de la muchacha se presento ante él acompañado de un resplandor dorado.

-¿Saori? –Dudo al tiempo que continuaba aferrando el cuerpo sin vida.

-Eras solo un niño cuando fuiste enviado a esta isla de muerte. –Comenzó hablar conociendo que tenía toda su atención –Aun lo eres. –Ladeo el rostro con una mirada triste. –Después de sus partidas no dedique más que pensamientos esporádicos sobre todos esos niños que me habían acompañado en la Mansión, me arrepiento mucho de eso porque nunca pensé que sufrirían tanto.

-Es algo que está en el pasado. –Declaro el chico.

-¿Entonces porque sigues sosteniendo el cuerpo de esa muchacha con tanta fuerza? –La pregunta dejo paralizado al chico que sin pensar bajo el rostro para mirar lo que quedaba de su amor.

-No puedo dejarla ir. Ella es la persona que me dio fortaleza durante esos años, curo mis heridas y no permitió que abandonara mis ganas de vivir. –Levanto la mirada cargada de ira contra Saori –Cuando ella murió una parte de mi se fue con ella.

-Lo sé. –Dijo al arrodillarse frente a él. –Te culpas por su muerte, crees que si no hubieras ido nada de esto pasaría. Ella quizás seguiría viviendo entre toda esta desolación con una sonrisa porque su alma era pura. –Ikki se sorprendió de sus palabras, no la conocía pero la describía a la perfección. –Quien fue siempre está presente en ti, en lo más superficial y profundo de tu memoria. –Dijo a modo de respuesta a su pregunta no formulada.

-Esmeralda. Era como un ángel de luz entre tanta oscuridad. –declaro con dolor.

-Recuérdala así. –Su mano se alargo hasta tocar el cráneo que estaba entre sus brazos a pesar de que Ikki hizo el gesto de impedirlo. –Sonriente, alegre como la vez en tus más preciados recuerdos. –Esmeralda recupero su apariencia original, joven y hermosa.

-Esta es la Esmeralda de mi niñez.

_Pena. Rencor. _

-Es la muchacha que mas querías y que te correspondía. Quiso que fueras capaz de pasar todas las pruebas que se te impusieron para que te mantuvieras con vida. Deseaba tu felicidad.

Ikki lloro amargamente. Se percato con curiosidad de que era la primera vez que se permitía llorar su pérdida abiertamente, liberando todo rastro de odio de su corazón. Las manos delicadas de Saori lo tomaron de los hombros para abrazarlo al tiempo que el cuerpo de Esmeralda se convertía en mariposas de colores brillantes.

-Perdónate su muerte. No eres culpable de lo que sucedió, ella no te guarda rencor no te lo guardes tu.

-Tienes razón. –Susurro desde su hombro. –Tampoco te guardo rencor por mi estancia en la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

-Gracias. Ahora es tiempo de que regreses como el fénix que eres. Renaciendo de tus cenizas.–Se puso de pie invitándolo con su mano a seguirla.

Su cuerpo fue consumido por las llamas abrazadoras al tiempo que un torbellino de plumas bailaban a su alrededor. El fénix apareció entre el fuego con una mirada determinada y una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Saori.


	4. Hyoga

Hyoga.

-¿Alguna vez conoceré a papá? –Cuestiono el adorable niño de ojos azules a la hermosa mujer rubia que lo veía con amor.

_Tristeza. Angustia. Recuerdos._

Helado.

Tenía frío.

Atrapado en ataúd de hielo es donde se encontraba. Sus extremidades estaban entumecidas, rígidas a ambos lado de su cuerpo, sus ojos forzosamente cerrados, su garganta con un nudo.

Lo único que tenía eran recuerdos dolorosos de un ayer más feliz.

-Algún día, mi amor. –respondía su madre con dulzura acariciando su cabello delicadamente. –Seremos una familia.

Pero no solo no fueron una familia sino que su pequeña burbuja de felicidad estallo.

Natassia se entero que el hombre no los quería, no estaba interesado en conocer a su hijo, no respondía las cartas que le enviaba y sus amigos le informaron que tenía una niña pequeña en su país natal de la cual ocuparse. Hyoga tendría el apellido de su madre y marcharía en compañía de ella de las tierras heladas que tanto amaban buscando respuestas.

Vera las lagrimas silenciosas de la mujer que más quiere en su vida. Las limpiara sin comprender el por qué de su existencia, Hyoga es un buen niño que ama a su madre.

-¿Por qué siento tanto dolor? Es una felicidad acompañada de una amarga tristeza. –Se cuestionaba a sí mismo, al detallar con precisión la imagen de Natassia. –Quisiera nunca haberte dejado ir, seríamos tan felices en este momento.

-Te quiero tanto, hijo. –Pronunciaba Natassia al tiempo que acostaba al niño entre sus brazos para dormir en el viaje que los acercaba cada vez más al dolor.

_Auxilio. Tragedia. _

-¿Por qué no la salvaron a ella? –Se preguntaba al rememorar el accidente en barco que le arrebataría la vida a su madre. La presión de su pecho aumentaba con cada pensamiento, la sensación de ahogarse se volvía más intensa a momentos.

-No quiero morir. –Pensó al momento de sentir el ataúd resquebrajarse hacia el interior. –No quería morir ese día tampoco. –Se agito desesperado. – ¡Perdóname, madre! –Se ahogaba en la oscuridad.

-¡No te disculpes con ella! –Una mano lo sujeto de su brazo derecho regresándolo hacia la luz. –En vez de seguir sufriendo por ella tienes que seguir viviendo, recuerda lo que te enseño Camus en Siberia, lo que hemos aprendido en cada una de nuestras batallas. Lo más valioso es la vida, tu madre se sentiría muy triste si supiera que estas dejándote morir.

-¡Seiya! –Exclamo sorprendido.

-A diferencia de los demás, quitando a Ikki, eres el único que conoció a su madre. –Dijo con tono melancólico. –Aunque fuera por un instante creo que todos daríamos la vida por conocer a las nuestras. –Hyoga se sobresalto aun afectado. –Tú la puedes recordar. Los sentimientos pueden ser difíciles de conservar cuando eres un guerrero pero ¿acaso no luchamos por proteger el amor en el mundo?

-¿El amor…?

-El amor que debe existir entre los humanos, en todas sus formas, incluso el de una madre a su hijo. –Le dio un golpe en la cabeza. –No seas tonto. Tu mamá te sigue amando donde quiera que este y debe desear que seas feliz.

Hyoga derrama lágrimas amargas al apretar con mayor fuerza la mano que le ofrece su hermano. Siente el llamado de Cygnus de volver. El geiser en que estaba atrapado se desmorona en miles de copos de nieve dejando fascinado al joven Pegaso.

-Seiya.


	5. Shiryu

Shiryu.

_Oscuridad. Ausencia. _

Si pensaba que la peor oscuridad que conocía era la que había sufrido al ser privado del sentido de la vista, se equivocaba. La oscuridad más grande es la que sufría precisamente en esos instantes donde Shunrei permanecía dentro de una burbuja lejos de su alcance y de su vista.

-Shiryu. –Lo llamaba con insistencia con la voz llena de miedo.

-¡Shunrei! –Gritaba tratando de alcanzarla sin poder moverse dado que sendas cadenas se encontraban sujetándolo de todas sus extremidades.

-Ayúdame. –La desesperación que sentía en su corazón era enorme. La estaba abandonado una vez más, sin poder ayudarla ni la mínima parte en que ella lo ayudo a lo largo de sus batallas. Siempre cálida, siempre esperándolo.

-No puedo alcanzarte. –Se sentía frustrado, enojado y decepcionado de sí mismo cuando una de las personas más importantes para él se encontraba en peligro sin poder ayudarla.

Los recuerdos de cada vez que ella lo acompaño desde su niñez lo bombardeaban casi riéndose en su cara de su debilidad, no lo entendía. ¿En qué momento Shunrei estuvo en peligro? ¿Fue tan descuidado como para dejarla al alcance del enemigo?

-¿No me quieres? –La pregunta caló hondo en su mente. Podía verla con sus grandes ojos oscuros mirándolo suplicante, con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho y sus labios pronunciar cada silaba.

-Sí. –Nunca se lo ha dicho, jamás ha tenido esa consideración y mientras la luz de su iris se apaga siente que nunca podrá hacerlo.

Solo. Se encuentra completamente solo. Sin la mujer que ama y que ha sido su compañera, sin su maestro, sin sus hermanos.

-¿Y te quedaras sin hacer nada? –La voz de Seiya lo sorprendió a su espalda. –Ella te necesita tanto como tú a ella.

-No puedo verla. –Murmuro afligido.

-Eso no te detuvo las otras veces para llegar a tu meta. –Declaro molesto. Shiryu se sobresalto por el tono alto de su voz, y por lo mismo fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar.

_Oscuridad. Muerte. Agonía._

Si lo pensaba fríamente, estaba desesperado.

Se estaba ahogando en sus emociones sin detenerse a pensar claramente cometiendo un error de novatos; recordando convenientemente el tiempo de su combate en Cáncer pudo respirar y aclarar su mente. Su alma separa de su cuerpo se encontraba perdida en el aire, absorbiendo la devastación y el dolor de las almas que habitaban el Yomotsu cuando lo sintió. El cosmos cálido de la diosa y las amorosas plegarias de Shunrei.

Sus plegarias.

-Nunca me he dado por vencido. –Se dijo a sí mismo, elevando su cosmos de una tonalidad verde esmeralda, el dragón que lo había elegido como su protegido se dibujo en su espalda alargándose lo suficiente como para tomar las cadenas y hacerlas añicos.

-Adelante. –Dijo Seiya al ver como la armadura de Dragón cubrían el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Seiya.


	6. Aries

_Soledad. Traición. Muerte. Pena. _

_Dolor. Angustia. Miedo. _

_Llanto. Tristeza. _

_Sumisión. _

¿Por qué tenían que sufrir tanto?

¿Por qué no podían dejar el pasado atrás y disfrutar del presente soñando con el futuro?

¿Acaso las cicatrices eran tan profundas que no lograban aceptaras?

¡No olviden sus sentimientos! ¡No lo haga! Quiero que los acepten, que los hagan suyos, que les ayude a volverse más fuerte.

Los ayudaremos. Juntos.

Sí, lo haremos.

Aries.

Solo.

El niño se alejaba llorando del lugar que considero su hogar toda su vida. Solo tiene siete años y se siente completamente abandonado, perdido en el mundo, corre, cada vez más rápido, más duro, más lejos.

Y se cae.

Llora amargamente. Sus cabellos lila ondeando en el viento que grita en agonía. Una agonía que su pequeño cuerpo no debería estar sintiendo. Recuerdas la sangre, el horror y el miedo que sentías.

-Pero ya no estás solo. ¿Por qué seguir llorando? –Una luz dorada se vierte sobre el niño y de pronto se ha convertido en un joven adulto. –Kiki te hizo compañía durante esos largos días. Aun te necesita. ¿Lo dejaras solo?

-No. –Respondió al imaginar el pelirrojo y alborotado cabello de su aprendiz, su sonrisa y la inocencia que compartieron durante esos largos días. –No puedo abandonarlo. –Al levantarse su armadura llega para cubrirlo.

-Libérate entonces. –Seiya sonríe socarronamente desde uno de los muros de la pequeña edificación.

Nota: De aquí adelante los capítulos varían en el largo, la idea es que fueran cortos pero algunos son mas extensos.


	7. Tauro

Tauro.

Tu altura confunde a la gente. Olvidan que eres solo un niño que ha visto mucho dolor.

Un maestro ha muerto.

Un amigo se ha marchado.

Un amigo ha caído en la desgracia y se encuentra gritando pidiendo auxilio.

Dos se han encerrado en sí mismos.

Y los mayores ya han dejado de contar historias.

Te sientes solo en una casa demasiado grande para ti. Contemplando el Toro dorado que se alza orgulloso en el centro del Templo.

Las lágrimas han dejado de salir y solo las encierras todas en tu corazón sin importar el peligro de ahogarte.

Tus padres también te han dejado.

-A pesar de todo eso siempre permaneciste firme. –Declaro una voz dulce y melodiosa.

El niño levanta la mirada de sus rodillas donde tenía enterrado el rostro. Sentado a las sombras de lo que es su enorme casa por derecho propio.

-Fuerte, decidido, leal. Esa imperiosa terquedad te permitió sostenerte firmemente a lo largo de los años. –una especie de pequeña Hada en la que reconoció a su diosa se acerco flotando. –Valeroso y noble. ¿Por qué te sientas aquí? ¿Atrapado en tus penas? ¿Temes perder lo que has recuperado?

-Sí, mi Señora. –Respondiste como si fuera un sueño.

-Levántate, Abimael, es tiempo de darle el manto al Santo de Oro Aldebarán de Tauro. Quien se abrirá pasó para proteger lo que más ama. –Se alejo volando para convertirse en un camino de luz.

-Lo haré. –La escultura del Toro se desensamblo en un ruido metálico para envestirlo, se levanto cuan alto era, imponente, sonriente.

-Señora Athena. –Y la vio tenderle una mano desde la luz sonriente.


	8. Geminis

Géminis.

Tan parecidos. Tan diferentes.

Uno junto al otro y un abismo entre ellos.

¿Qué paso pequeña alma? ¿Por qué permitiste que tus dos recipientes se distanciaran? 

Un sufrimiento, un dolor, una pena, un odio tan genuino.

¿Cuándo se quebró ese espejo?

El mar tranquilo que guarda una tempestad.

La marea alta que sube haciendo retroceder la tierra.

La soledad acompañada de humedad, agua marina, rocas y el miedo a morir se acumulo con fuerza en su corazón, recordando la vez que estuvo a punto de ahogarse durante su niñez. Saga se tropezó y lo empujo sin intención por el acantilado.

No sabía nadar. Y se hundía más y más lejos de la luz.

Un títere. Una cascara sin vida, un riachuelo con sueños de grandeza que se queda estancado. Recordaba el momento preciso en que su cordura fue deteriorándose, Kanon estaba a punto de ahogarse, y una voz dentro de él le susurro que era lo mejor. No estorbaría.

El miedo, la brisa tempestuosa, el olor a mar y el horror de si mismo se acumulo con fuerza en su corazón.

No sabían nadar.

Y su mente se perdía entre los susurros.

-Sálvalo. –Gritaron unas voces a su espalda que lo impulsaron a saltar.

Cuando sus manos entraron en contacto, el mar desapareció.

-No podías morir. –Dijo una voz femenina al tiempo que una suave caricia aparecía en su frente. –Entonces estabas convencido de que ese era tu destino y lo cumpliste con toda tu fuerza.

-Te odiaba. Pensaba que estarías protegiéndonos siempre, cuando estuve a punto de ahogarme esperaba que me salvaras, sentí más miedo cuando Saga se unió. Temía por su vida más que por la mía.

-No puedo hacer nada en contra del destino. –Respondió dulcemente. –Pero ustedes si pudieron hacerlo. Me da dolor ver como los dos que debían ser uno solo se dividieron como si una daga los hubiera separado. En un corte limpio, exacto.

-¿No hubiera sido más fácil dejarme morir en lugar de alargar mi agonía? Además te habrías evitado la guerra contra Poseidón.

-Tu vida es valiosa para mí. –contesto sencillamente y esas palabras parecieron ser suficientes para que abriera los ojos, la niña estaba sentada a su lado en la arena donde las olas llegaban suavemente hasta sus pies.

-¿Valgo tanto para ti? ¿Un traidor como yo? –Cuestiono riéndose amargamente.

-Un hombre como tu es valioso para mí. Puedes aceptar tus errores y tu oscuridad como parte de ti, comprendes la oscuridad en el alma de tu hermano. –Se inclino para dejar un beso en su frente. –Solo falta que ayudes a Saga aceptarse a sí mismo. Él te necesita.

-¿Y yo a él? –Rio ligeramente sin admitir que ese gesto inocente alejo gran parte de sus temores.-Tienes razón.

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste por evitarlo. –Comento la voz aniñada del muchacho.

El agua desapareció y solo quedaba la brisa meciendo sus cabellos. La tierra firme bajo sus manos.

-La niña que cuide durante meses se volvió el centro de mis pesadillas, pensé en tantas formas de matarla, que despertaba llorando horrorizado solo para darme cuenta de que Kanon no estaba porque lo había condenado a morir. –Explico con voz ahogada.

-¿Por qué no buscaste ayuda? –Pregunto al sentarse a su lado.

-Kanon estaba muerto. Aioros vivía muy feliz en su propio mundo y admitir ante el Maestro Shion que condene a muerte a mi gemelo y que tenia pensamientos homicidas contra una bebé no era buena idea.

-No suena bien. –Admitió despreocupado.

-Cuando sentí la sangre del Maestro en mis manos, no podía parar de temblar y fue como si me hubiera apagado, deje de tener el control de mi cuerpo, mis lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre y entonces todo sentido de mi vida desapareció. "Él" se volvió yo. –Contó desahogando tanto dolor. –Vi sin poder hacer nada como iba corrompiendo cada parte del Santuario. La inocencia de los niños que me admiraban, sus ojos perdieron ese brillo alegre y lleno de esperanza. Mu se marcho y Aioria quedo atrapado entre la indiferencia y la violencia.

-Aioria fue capaz de manejarlo. –Comento.

-Sí, pudo manejarse entre todo el dolor. –Saga se termino de recostar en el suelo seco.

-Pagaste tu deuda con Athena al ayudarla durante la Guerra de Hades. –Dijo Seiya con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Saga se pregunto porque un niño lo estaba consolando y se percato de que en su niñez también fue así. Apasionado, impaciente y con la nobleza en el corazón.

-Athena.

-Saori considera que no tiene nada que perdonarte pero que si necesitas escucharlo de ella te lo dirá. Creo que mas importante es que te perdones a ti mismo. –Su voz sonaba tranquila. –Lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa sino de una semilla de maldad.

-No quiero herir a las personas que amo nuevamente. –Declaro.

-Eso está bien. Entonces deja que los demás te ayudemos. Kanon y tú son los guardianes de la tercera casa, deben apoyarse el uno al otro. –Seiya se levanto.

Paralelamente, la delicada mano de la joven y la tosca mano del chico se extendieron invitando a ser tomadas. Los hombres a quienes iban dirigidas dudaron unos instantes, mas el mayor que el menor. Sus miradas esmeraldas idénticas brillaron como sus constelaciones guardianas. Se aferraron a la mano que le ofrecía salvación para ser elevados a una velocidad impresionante hacia el cielo.

-¿Saga? ¿Kanon? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo al encontrarse frente a frente. Las risas de los niños que los seguían sosteniendo los hicieron voltear a verlos.

-Un alma que se ha dividido en dos cuerpos. –Dijo Saori.

-Pero que no puede estar separada de su otra mitad porque se siente incompleta. –Continuo Seiya.

-Se necesitan el uno al otro. –Dictamino la diosa al tiempo que Géminis se armaba entre los hermanos.


	9. Cancer

Cáncer.

-¡No te acerques! –Grito una mujer con el miedo en sus pupilas, una escoba entre sus manos mantenía alejado de su cuerpo al niño que miraba maravillado hacia el techo.

-Pero mamá si son luces…-Dice el pequeño de solo tres años antes de que el palo colisione con el lateral de su cuerpecito. – ¿Mamá? –Pregunto con el horror en los ojos, las pequeñas luces se carcajean.

-¡No me digas así!

Se quedo solo, sentado en una esquina de la habitación con la mirada triste escondida entre sus rodillas, escuchando los gritos que provenían de afuera. Palabras sueltas conocidas "monstruo" "demonio" "miedo" "fantasmas".

-Conociste el odio de quienes debiste recibir amor. –Hablo una voz femenina. Y la habitación cubierta de imágenes en las sombras se desvaneció recreándose en un preadolescente de pie que sostenía en sus manos el cuerpo agonizante de un hombre. Sus manos cubiertas de sangre, en su rostro una expresión feroz. –Y ese odio fue cultivado en diversos momentos de tu vida.

-Incluso las almas que me acompañaron durante mi niñez se volvieron en mi contra. –Replico el hombre con gesto enojado y amargado.

-¿Te molesta su traición? ¿O el sentirte abandonado? –Cuestiono la niña al sentarse en el aire a su lado, levitando mientras veían las almas moverse entre la oscuridad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto evadiendo su interrogatorio.

-Aceptas muy bien los actos que cometiste en el pasado de cierta forma, te sientes culpable por los actos que cometiste pero como no querías enfrentarte a esos sentimientos los enterraste bajo la consigna de que el poder es lo mejor. El niño que tanto quería compartir con sus padres las "luciérnagas" que veía quedo sepultado tras todos esos rostros que habitan en tu templo.

-No hables como si me conocieras.

-Nunca dejaste de amarlos. Cáncer es un signo que se preocupa por la familia, y que ellos te traicionaran te hizo mucho daño, pensaste que no necesitabas a nadie más y que mientras te hicieras mas fuerte no te harían más daño. Como un circulo viciosos, alejaste a quienes pudiste llegar a querer y por eso no te lastimaban, pero la soledad te lastimaba.

-No creí en ti. –comento negándose admitir la verdad en ese razonamiento.

-Eso no es completamente cierto. Si no hubieras creído en mi no podrías envestir la armadura.

-Me abandono.

-Porque llegaste a un punto en el cual ella no podía continuar tolerando tus errores. La familia está contigo en las buenas y en las malas pero llegado un punto debe dejarte solo para que te des cuenta de tus errores por tu cuenta. Fue su forma de decir que tenías que tocar fondo para poder renacer.

-Lo dices como si fuera un adicto.

-Un adicto al dolor. Vivías aplicando la "Ley del más fuerte", porque de esa forma evitabas relacionarte con los demás pero al mismo tiempo como una paradoja te producías un daño que te ayudaba a recordar que estabas vivo. –Ladeo el rostro –Ere fuerte y determinado, una vez que decidiste que ese sería el camino que seguirías no podías dar marcha atrás.

-No tengo nada que responderte. –mantuvo su expresión obstinada incluso al escucharla reír armoniosamente.

-Está bien. Los espíritus de la casa de Cáncer quieren que los dejes descansar en paz, para que tú puedas perdonarte. –Una brillante luz se acerco más que las demás. –Tu abuela te quería mucho, ella sabía que habías heredado de ella el don de Melínoe y que igual que ella sufrirías por eso, es el motivo por el que siempre te ha acompañado.

La pequeña luz danzo alrededor del cuerpo del hombre que por fin mostraba una expresión en su rostro: Sorpresa. Una melodía de cuna comienza a brotar de la esfera para ser acompañada por la voz alegre de la diosa. Una lágrima fue todo lo que necesito para liberarse de la oscuridad.

-Tu mayor miedo es vivir y tu mayor horror es tener que enfrentarte a los días soleados. Es muy curioso que puedas aceptar tus acciones pasadas tan francamente pero sientas tantas dudas del futuro.

-El pasado es como una roca, puedes destruirla pero sus pedazos siempre permanecerán. El futuro es maleable, sin forma y sin un destino fijo.

-¿Y no es eso lo hermoso de soñar? –Le tendió una mano delicada.

-Nadie sabrá esto. –Dijo amenazadoramente, eliminando bruscamente el rastro húmedo de su rostro.

-Lo prometo, "Poder de Dios". –comento alegremente logrando que frunciera el ceño.

-Mucho menos quiero que menciones ese nombre. –Replico molesto.

-Ese nombre lo eligió tu abuela, Osiel de Cáncer. –Contesto seriamente.

Sin poder replicar sobre esa información que consideraba valiosa, el hombre cerró sus ojos, olvidando las sombras, las paredes llenas de monstruos, los gritos, la soledad y el ahogamiento de su corazón.

-Será difícil.

-¿Comenzar a vivir? Esa es la diversión de ser humano. Siempre puedes comenzar de nuevo. –Se aprecio frente a él sin dejarse intimidar por la diferencia de estatura, su cosmos aun lleno de ese rastro de tristeza –Te he perdonado por tu traición en todos esos años, te disculpo cada falta.

-No te he pedido tu perdón.

-Lo sé, pero lo necesitas para seguir adelante. –Sonríe cariñosa –Cáncer piensa lo mismo.

La armadura se aparece detrás de la figura de la muchacha brillante y vibrando al ritmo de la música que no había parado de salir de la esfera de energía.

-Vivir no suena tan mal. –Tomo la mano que ella volvía a ofrecerle y en ese instante su armadura se armo en su cuerpo.

-Bienvenido.

-Athena.

**Nota: Cáncer seguirá siendo Anthony en el resto de mis historias pero resulta que para este pequeño fic considere que le queda más apropiado Osiel que es un nombre hebrero y significa "Poder de Dios". **

**Como curiosidad hasta hace poco pensaba que Hades y Perséfone no tenían descendencia, si de verdad. Me entere que de hecho tienen dos hijas aunque una de ellas tiene la paternidad dividida entre Hades y Zeus (como no siempre metiéndose con las mujeres de otros). **

**Melínoe (Pensamiento oscuro) de quien se disputa su paternidad pero para mí es hija de la pareja, es la diosa de los fantasmas y de las ofrendas a los fallecidos. **


	10. Leo

Leo.

El niño orgulloso desapareció en una noche silenciosa.

Su felicidad se vio opacada entre tanta tristeza.

Su sonrisa desapareció entre los golpes y las desconfianzas.

Y nadie noto que el corazón del niño se rompió en mil pedazos.

Sus juegos fueron sustituidos por pesadillas, sus risas por frases rencorosas.

Y el niño que tanto había admirado a su hermano se perdió en el niño que repetía palabras de odio a quien admiro.

Las miradas de quienes fueron sus amigos se llenaron de una tela de desconfianza e hipocresía. Una cortesía forzada en son del temor.

-Te hizo mucha falta Aioros. –Declaro la voz de Seiya al encontrarse frente al cachorro de león que miraba melancólicamente su reflejo rojo en el charco. –Eras muy pequeño y querías mucho a tu hermano mayor y de pronto todos te dicen que es un traidor que intento matar a la diosa que te enseño amar. Debías estar muy solo. –Dejo que su mano cayera sobre su cabeza para acariciarlo.

El cachorro maulló algo inentendible, sacudiendo su cuerpo para librarse del contacto.

-Ellos creían que la traición era una extraña enfermedad que se contagiaba entre la familia. –Seiya intento de nueva cuenta acercarse –Por eso para todos tu también eras un posible traidor.

El león se levanto y se erizo por completo enseñando los dientes.

-Al principio tuviste que volverte fuerte, solitario y arisco con los demás, quisiste demostrarles a todos que no eras como él, que si pudieras te hubieras sacado la sangre que compartían y hubieras deformado cada rasgo que se pareciera a Aioros. –Ante sus palabras el felino se fue calmando de a poco –Pero lo menos que querías era eso. Deseabas conservar el recuerdo de Aioros intacto en tu memoria tal cual como lo conociste en tu niñez, querías ser reconocido por ti mismo no por él. Marín me conto que siempre la ayudaste porque te recordaba a ti mismo.

Seiya pensaba que era raro ver a un león llorar pero las lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos humedeciendo su pelaje rojizo, su cabeza se inclino hacia el suelo y su hocico permanecía firmemente cerrado.

-El mayor miedo de Aioria es volver a esos días donde tenía que renegar de su propio hermano. –Dictamino con un gesto triste y el leoncito soltó un sollozo audible. –El Aioria que yo conozco es valiente, noble y dispuesto a brindar una mano ayuda a quien lo necesite.

El cachorro maulló transformándose en un adulto en el proceso terminando con un rugido alto y claro, convirtiéndose en oro y quedando suspendido en el tiempo.

-No quería creer que fue Aioros quien hizo eso y en el fondo de mi corazón guardaba la esperanza de que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla de la que despertaría. –comento sentándose al lado de Seiya, sus cabellos danzando con la brisa cálida.

-Y ya despertaste de la pesadilla. –Declaro el chico. –Sabes la verdad, todos se dieron cuenta de que tenías razón, Aioros no fue un traidor sino un héroe.

-¿Está resuelto verdad? –Aioria miraba a su armadura con nostalgia. –Ya no tengo que ser un león enfurecido.

-Creo que deberías ser un león protector como siempre has sido. –Se puso de pie ofreciéndole su mano –Marín te espera y estoy seguro de que quieres recuperar tiempo con Aioros. Quizás entre los tres puedan ser una familia de nuevo.

-Cuatro. –Dijo. Ante la confusión de Seiya tomo su mano con fuerza. –Tú también eres parte de mi familia.

Se sonrieron al mismo tiempo.


	11. Virgo

Virgo.

Miseria. Hambre. Traición. Muerte. Dolor. Pobreza. Maldad. Enfermedad.

_Felicidad. Humildad. Comprensión. Lealtad. Equidad. Bondad. Salud. Amor. _

-Abre los ojos, Shaka de Virgo. –La voz dulce de la joven diosa se escucho entre la oscuridad a la que se había acostumbrado desde niño.

-No considero necesario hacerlo. –Contesto manteniendo su pose de meditación, admitiéndose que desobedecía una petición de su señora. Entre toda la noche, seguía observando las penurias de la humanidad, sin importar que tan lejos se encontraran las descubría.

-¿Por qué te gusta observar cómo le gente comete actos impuros y sufre? –Pregunta al situarse a su espalda.

-Y los inocentes pagan el precio. No, Señora. No lo disfruto. –Replico con el ceño fruncido.

-Donde tu vez a un niño a punto de morir de hambre, yo veo una mano que lo levanta y lo alimenta. Donde tu vez pobreza yo veo humildad y esperanzas. Donde tu vez muerte yo veo ofrendas a los caídos, renacimiento. –Dijo la diosa con voz tranquila.

Shaka guardo silencio durante unos instantes antes de ver pequeñas luces aparecer en su oscuridad. Una risa alegre, un entusiasmo sincero, un niño que se enamora por primera vez.

-Un niño que desea que sus padres no sufran la agonía del hambre, que su hermana no sea separada de su lado y que sus sueños no se limiten a ver las estrellas y acallar a su estomago vacio. –Comento logrando que abriera los ojos para mirarla con enojo.

-¡No tiene derecho!

-¿A conocerte? Me perteneces desde tu nacimiento. –Declaro. –Pero el destino no puedo controlarlo, lo que viviste de niño estaba destinado a ocurrir aun si yo tratara de intervenir. –Shaka callo obstinadamente. –Cuando viviste con los monjes aprendiste otra forma de ver el mundo que se corrompió al momento de llegar al Santuario, bajo el mandato de Arles, te volviste arrogante por creerte más cercano a los dioses por tu poder y porque a diferencia de los otros niños escapaste de la miseria y la hambruna porque fuiste elegido por los dioses. Te alejaste del camino que Buda amablemente te enseño. –Continuo.

-No puedo rebatir eso. –Confeso.

-No estoy tratando de entablar un debate contigo, Shaka. –Dijo tranquilamente a mirarlo con cariño. –Quiero entender porque buscas las desgracias en el mundo sin intentar siquiera encontrar un acto de amabilidad.

-Porque los actos basados en la crueldad nacen con mayor facilidad que aquellos que son dados sinceramente por amabilidad. –Respondió.

-¿Y valen más? ¿Deseas proteger el mundo, Shaka?

-No valen más por si solos pero cuando se acumulan desplazan la balanza hacia la maldad. –Se quedo en silencio unos segundos. –Respondiendo a su pregunta: Sí, deseo proteger el mundo.

-¿Qué mundo deseas proteger? ¿El que tanto vigilas o al que has dejado a un lado? –Antes de que pueda contestar la chica continúa. –Creo que quieres proteger ese mundo que Shaka tuvo la oportunidad de conocer y que sus compañeros en la India quizás no tuvieron la suerte de ver. En ese caso. ¿No deberíamos actuar más efectivamente contra esos males de forma que el amor llegue hasta ellos? –Pregunto para los dos.

-Ella murió poco después. –Confeso y la diosa lo miro con comprensión. –Hubiera dado mi vida por la de ella, que conociera este mundo, su belleza y no la decadencia.

-Por eso siempre te sentiste culpable. Tu mayor miedo es ser demasiado feliz cuando sabes que Priya nunca llegaría a sentirlo, seguro tu hermana desearía verte contento y disfrutar plenamente de sentirte afortunado. –Le ofreció una mano. –Trabajemos juntos para lograr un mundo mejor.

-Mis disculpas por haberla decepcionado. –Dijo al arrodillarse ante ella soltando una lágrima.

-A mi no me fallaste, sino a ti mismo.

-Parece que primero tengo que aclararme a mí mismo antes de poder avanzar. –Temiendo un retroceso la diosa le tomo de la mano.

-Puedes buscarte a ti mismo sin dejar de avanzar, el tiempo no regresa los segundos, no vuelve el tiempo vencido ni los pétalos caídos regresan al capullo. Tu vida será efímera, busca respuestas mientras trabajas para llegar a ellas. –La armadura de Virgo se ensamblo, en la imagen de la virgen orando antes de separarse y volver armarse esta vez cubriendo al caballero.

-Athena. –La mejor ofrenda que pudo darle a su diosa era una sonrisa sincera, aunque pequeña llegaba hasta sus ojos.

Priya: Significa "Amada".


	12. Libra

Libra.

La soledad. Estuvo solo mucho tiempo.

Su única compañía era la cascada que vigilaba.

Sus memorias de una vida pasada eran pocos aunque intensos.

Tan llenos de alegrías como de tristezas.

Y la esperanza de recuperar su vitalidad solo se daría al momento de anunciar la guerra.

Viviría para morir.

-¿Solo para morir? –Cuestiono la diosa al presentarse ante él. Sus ojos lo engañaron durante unos segundos al ver la imagen de la niña que conoció en su vida anterior.

-Shion ya ha partido de este mundo, mi deber es darle la oportunidad a la nueva generación de seguir en pie para esperarla. –Responde.

-Para esperarme. Preferiría que pudieras tener la esperanza de vivir, has cumplido obedientemente la misión que te encargue aunque eso significara aislarte del resto del mundo en esta montaña. –Comento con un gesto de su mano abarcando el paisaje.

-Y lo he cumplido con toda mi voluntad. He revivido todos estos años los buenos y tristes recuerdos, mis compañeros de armas sus personalidades, sus muertes, sus deseos, la sonrisa de la pequeña Sasha y la terquedad de Tenma. Y el cómo parecían entenderse con solo una mirada, esa complicidad.

-Tenma era un poco más maduro que Seiya cuando comenzó la guerra. Tu mayor miedo es volver al silencio en el que viviste estos años, a pesar de que a veces te comunicabas con Shion. –Expreso tranquilamente.

-Fue duro darme cuenta de que Shion ya no vivía. –Conto.

-Lo imagino. Siempre han sido buenos amigos. –Respondió. –Especialmente tú. ¿No te parece un poco tonto ser atrapado por este tipo de ilusiones?

-Sí, Princesa. Para un vejestorio como yo es fácil darse cuenta que este es un tipo de ilusión que usa nuestros miedos para mantenernos atrapados. –Contesto calmadamente.

-¿Entonces porque sigues atrapado?

-Porque el hecho de conocer no implica poder liberarme. Yo también tengo miedos, volver a ese silencio, perder a mi aprendiz, a la niña de mis ojos. –Conto cerrando los ojos para escuchar el sonido de la cascada.

-Lo comprendo. Shiryu se ha vuelto realmente fuerte, es amable y siempre sereno, has criado a un buen chico, y Shunrei tiene un alma pura y poderosa, que ha protegido a Shiryu a lo largo de este tormentoso camino. Por ellos no deberías preocuparte, han crecido y pueden defenderse por su cuenta y se tienen el uno al otro.

-¿Es eso cierto? –Pregunto metafóricamente sonriendo.

-Sí. –Confirmo con seguridad.

-No vale la pena estar lamentándome. –Murmuro –En realidad no estaba solo, el sonido de la cascada siempre me acompaño y los animales que hacen vida aquí me ayudaron a distraerme cuando Shion estaba ocupado. Y usted me animo cada día a no rendirme. –Coloco su mano sobre su cabeza. Libra se armo frente a sus hijos. –Equilibrar la felicidad con la tristeza es la mejor forma de aceptar la vida.

-Te acompañare siempre querido amigo. –Respondió poniéndose de pie para ofrecerle una mano.

-Sera un honor escoltarla. –Dijo al tomar su mano para ser envestido por la armadura.


	13. Escorpio

Escorpio.

El mundo alegre de colores que tanto quería se fue desmoronando.

Y aun así ocultaste tu dolor en una sonrisa.

Renegaste de esos juegos infantiles para tomar tu trabajo con seriedad.

Tuviste la fortuna de mantener una mano cercana a la cual tomar aun cuando se marcho a tierras heladas.

Perdiste varios amigos.

Odiaste al que conociste como un hermano mayor.

-¡Aioros es un traidor! Y tú también debes serlo. –le espetaste a Aioria que lloraba la muerte de su hermano con un tono despectivo cargado de resentimiento.

-¡No es cierto! –Te grito al irse llorando. No necesitaste ser más fuerte porque también dejaste salir las lágrimas por el dolor que te provocaba la traición.

Años después revivirías ese doloroso sentimiento.

Esta vez de quien considerabas tú mellizo, tu hermano más cercano.

El mejor amigo del mundo, de tu mundo al menos.

Su piel bajo tus manos, su pulso en tu piel.

Las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

Y tu dolor.

Tan clavado como Antares y te preguntaste si así se sentiría tu Aguja Escarlata.

-Camus cumplía con la misión que se le fue encomendada. Nunca fue nada personal. –el cuerpo entre sus manos desapareció y el Salón del Trono se desdibujo entre mariposas blancas.

-¿Princesa? –dudo.

-De niño pensabas que te comerías el mundo porque seguías los pasos de quienes más admirabas en el mundo. Como Aioros, Saga o Shura y te divertían las travesuras de Osiel y meterte con Ludwig. –Fue contando la deidad al aparecerse con alas de mariposa. –El día que Aioros murió el mundo de todos se trastoco. Y el apasionado Milo se sintió devastado, en lo que más creía se rompió y las piezas de su tablero lo abandonaron.

-Mu se marcho, Aioria se encerró en sí mismo, cosa en la que ayude, Shaka apenas hablaba. Saga desapareció, Shura permanecía alejado de todos, Aioros era un traidor y estaba muerto, Osiel y Ludwig se volvieron silenciosos y solo confiaban en ellos. –Comento dejando que su rostro cayera en sus manos al tiempo que sus codos se apoyaban de sus muslos.

-Pero Camus estuvo ahí siempre, aun cuando estuviera lejos físicamente siguieron apoyándose el uno al otro. Su amistad era lo más valioso para ti.

-¡Por eso cuando la traiciono fue peor que morir! –Grito exaltado dejando que su lado apasionado saliera a flote.

-Camus no me traiciono. –Refuto con tono calmado. –Estaba cumpliendo la misión que le fue encomendada.

-Provoco la muerte de Shaka. –Insistió ignorando sus palabras.

-Shaka quería morir para poder acompañarme y debía ser así.

-Nunca se mostro arrepentido.

-¿Con Shaka, contigo o conmigo? –pregunto la diosa.

-¿Eh?

-Se ha disculpado con Shaka por tener que asesinarlo. –Le conto a lo que el hombre se mostro sorprendido. –Si no lo sabías es porque no hablas ni con Shaka ni con Camus. Shaka lo perdono sin problemas porque comprendía cual era su trabajo. Si se ha disculpado conmigo, te diré que sí. Y también lo perdone porque fue mi culpa el que terminara en una situación tan comprometedora, enfrentándose a quienes consideraba debía proteger, a sus compañeros de armas y a un hermano.

-¿Por qué no ha venido conmigo?

-¿Por qué no has ido tu con él? –Rebatió la diosa. –Eres apasionado y valiente, entregas tu corazón en lo que te propones y en lo que consideras valioso como la amistad, por eso tu mayor miedo es ser traicionado y tu mayor temor es traicionar quienes depositaron su confianza en ti.

-Tiene razón. Solo no entiendo porque…

-No le has dado la oportunidad de hablar contigo, simplemente ignoras su existencia o lo atacas la otra mitad del tiempo, sin darte cuenta has creado una separación entre ustedes y Camus ha decidido respetar tu decisión.

-¡Pero yo no quiero perderlo! ¡No quiero! –Y ante la diosa estaba el niño que lloraba arrinconado en las esquinas de su templo demasiado grande para su tamaño.

-No lo permitas entonces. Vuelve a intentar recuperarlo dejando tus perjuicios a un lado, como el noble caballero que eres, la vida es efímera como las mariposas, aprovéchala. –Dijo con fuerza Saori sonriéndole. –Acepta mi mano y ven.

Escorpio apareció frente al niño rodeado de mariposas. Su mano se alargo hasta entrar en contacto con la suave piel de la muchacha, la armadura lo cubrió vibrando de emoción.

-Princesa.


	14. Capricornio

Capricornio.

Certero. Poderoso. Limpio.

Como una guillotina cercenando.

Cayendo una y otra vez sobre su víctima.

Sientes como la cuchilla secciona una parte de tu corazón al tiempo que ves la sangre caer.

Entre tus primeros recuerdos de la niñez están el conocer a ese chico mayor que tú que tan amablemente te dio la bienvenida a ese mundo que tomarías como propio.

Tus cimientos lo formarían tus maestros, pero tus ideales los aprenderías de aquel chico.

-Aioros. Aioros. –Repetías al tiempo que jugaban las escondidas. –Te alcanzare.

Por eso cada vez que cierras los ojos te conviertes en esa cuchilla, esa espada que acabo con la vida de quien considerabas tu mejor amigo, cortando sueños, esperanzas, lazos y dañando en el proceso a un inocente.

-Pero lo hiciste por una causa justa. –Comento una voz femenina proveniente de la luz que irradiaba una espada clavada en una enorme roca.

-¿Una causa justa? –cuestiono al acercarse.

-Sí. En ese momento pensabas que estabas en lo correcto. –La luz se incremento para que la joven diosa se apareciera sentada en la piedra con la espada en su regazo. –Por eso actuaste según el código de honor que se te había inculcado.

-Ni siquiera me detuve para asegurarme de las acusaciones que dijeron sobre Aioros. Tome su vida sin dudar. –Dijo para luego ver al suelo y percatarse de que en medio de los dos se encontraba un corazón dibujado en el mármol, un cuchillo lo dividía a la mitad y cada una se partía a su vez en diferentes pedazos.

-Si dudaste. –Afirmo –Porque era tu mejor amigo. –La diosa se inclino para tomar una de las partes. –Lealtad, fidelidad, amistad. –Conto al ir uniendo las piezas como si se tratara de un rompecabezas –Debo sentirme orgullosa de que me pusieras por encima de quien considerabas valioso para ti.

-Creo que sí. –Respondió dudoso.

-Te sentías traicionado en lo más profundo de ti. No eres muy diferente de Aioria porque el dolor que sintieron fue parecido. –Comento al terminar de unir una mitad. –Es como decepcionarte por primera vez de tus padres, a quienes creías dioses invencibles y perfectos. –Dijo en tono alegre –Aunque realmente no se mucho de eso, no podría poner de ejemplo a Zeus y no conocí a mis padres mortales pero es lo que se me viene a la mente para comparar.

-Tiene razón en eso. Si Aioros era capaz de cometer un delito así todo en lo que creía podía ser falso. –Asintió de acuerdo con esa conclusión. –Por eso las pesadillas y las dudas me inundaron.

-Tu mayor miedo es estar equivocado, es el pensar que todo en lo que crees no es más que un error o la manipulación de otros. –Concluyo la muchacha. –Pero la verdad es que siempre conservaste las enseñanzas de Aioros porque sabias que estas eran correctas a pesar de venir de una persona a la cual te encargaste de negar desde ese día. Honor. Libertad. Orgullo. –La mitad rota del corazón fue encajando de a poco. –A pesar de ser un niño tenias la sabiduría suficiente para mantener los buenos recuerdos y el aprendizaje como tu primera bandera. –Al levantarse con espada en mano, la roca brillo hasta transformarse en la armadura de Capricornio.

-Princesa.

-Esta espada simboliza el poder y la fuerza, la templanza entre la adversidad. La facultad de quitar vidas –Shura bajo el rostro avergonzado. –Y de protegerlas. Durante tu primera vida y todas las que siguieron, y como en cada una de las almas que fue elegida por Capricornio bajo su protección, me juraste fidelidad y cumpliste con esa promesa. No tengo nada que perdonarte porque no hubo ofensa alguna contra mí, incluso podría decirse que tu lealtad prevaleció sobre cualquier otro deseo. –Le sonrió dulcemente al colocar la espada enterrada frente a la armadura. Aioros no te guarda rencor y estoy segura de que si hablas con Aioria, descubrirás que es capaz de perdonarte pero para tener la oportunidad debes volver. –Le tendió una mano sonriendo.

-Princesa. –Derramo una lágrima al ser envestido por la armadura, arrodillándose en tierra tomo la mano entre la suya percatándose de lo pequeña que era al posar sus labios en su dorso.


	15. Acuario

Acuario.

Cerraste tus emociones el día que cumpliste siete años.

Eras un niño con demasiada curiosidad que soñaba con conocer el mundo entero y coleccionar todos los copos de nieve que pudieras, para mostrárselo a tu hermano de armas.

Te sorprendiste al descubrir la rabia que podía sentir un niño de tu misma edad.

El dolor que se apretujo en tu corazón y la indecisión de formular un juicio justo.

Recordaste además algo que habías olvidado entre las sonrisas y los juegos.

No era la primera vez que te traicionaban.

Sucedió antes de que llegaras al maravilloso Santuario.

Vivías en esa zona de mala muerte con una muchacha que debía ser tu madre.

No la recuerdas, su rostro es el de una persona común que fácilmente piensas que conoces en la calle, su cabello es igual que el tuyo o al menos eso imaginas. Su mirada parece perdida al pronunciar suavemente un "lo siento".

Odias el rojo. Ya sabes por qué.

Decidiste que serias como los hermosos copos de nieve. Templados, fríos y efímeros.

-Por eso no podías comprender el amor que Hyoga le tiene a su madre. –La voz del chico llego a su espalda con un tono tranquilo. Parecía incluso maravillado del blanco que los rodeaba. –No me gustaba el invierno cuando era pequeño porque hacía mucho frío, pero Hyoga ama Siberia.

-Los sentimientos no son apropiados para un guerrero. –Dijo tranquilamente al ver al chiquillo que siempre acompañaba a la diosa.

-Es curioso eso porque son mis sentimientos los que no me permitían rendirme sin importar que tan mal estuviera la situación. –Replico sonriendo.

-Luchar por proteger es una cosa pero dejar que los sentimientos intervengan en un combate…

-Hyoga fue de nosotros el único que llego a conocer a su madre, la quería mucho y sufrió mucho por su perdida, su motivación siempre fue poder salvar lo que quedaba de ella. –Contó con tono nostálgico.

-Nunca pudo dejarla atrás. –Afirmo.

-¿Cómo tu? –Se quedo pensativo dejando que su pregunta le permitirá al hombre pensar con mayor claridad sobre ese recuerdo recuperado. –Tienes miedo de que las personas te lastimen o peor lastimar a quienes quieres, por eso entrenaste a Hyoga para ser como el hielo, firme y frío. Pero el hielo es también muy frágil, con el calor indicado puede derretirse y mostrarse vulnerable.

Camus abrió los ojos sorprendido, recordó el tiempo en Siberia donde la soledad fue su mejor compañía, nunca permitió que los niños que estaban a su cuidado se metieran demasiado profundos en su corazón para no sufrir por ellos.

Fracaso al darse cuenta del daño que la muerte de Isaak le ocasiono suficiente dolor como para intentar aumentar sus murallas y mantener fuera al niño rubio que le quedaba lastimándolo en el proceso.

-Por eso no has buscado a Milo para explicarle lo sucedido en la Guerra contra Hades, se hicieron daño mutuamente y crees que ahora que salió de tu vida lo mejor es que se mantenga afuera, te conoce demasiado bien como para herirte profundamente.

Acuario apareció ensamblándose entre ellos, blanca al ser cubierta de copos de nieve.

-Milo es apasionado y obstinado cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza es difícil sacársela. –Dijo al acariciar suavemente la imagen de su constelación guardiana.

-Igual que Hyoga ¿No? Estoy seguro que después de esto podrás hablar con él. –Le ofreció su mano. –Es tiempo de salir de este campo nevado y volver al calor de Grecia. No puedes avanzar si te quedas congelado. –Intento bromear, para su sorpresa Camus sonrió.

-Son palabras sabias para un niño. –Pronuncio al tomar su mano, Acuario se separo en sus piezas individuales levantando una tormenta de nieve a su alrededor. Camus sintió el frío típico de la armadura rodearlo como un abrazo amable.


	16. Sagitario

Sagitario.

El camino seguía siendo lleno de flores, caras sonrientes y una obscena felicidad flotando en el ambiente, repetitivo en un ciclo sin fin.

Todo parecía contradecir lo que su mente se encargaba de gritarle.

La culpa por no haberse dado cuenta del cambio, por no ayudar, por abandonar.

La conmoción al darse cuenta de la pérdida de su Maestro y del quiebre de su mejor amigo.

No lo pudo ayudar.

El sentimiento de abandono al tener que dejar atrás a su hermano menor, a los niños y a su mejor amigo.

El miedo de equivocarse y fallarle a la diosa, a la niña que tenía entre sus brazos.

El horror de saberse morir a manos de su mejor amigo, que solo era un niño, de tener que pesarle en la conciencia.

-Nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa. –Seiya se apareció de pronto frente al chico que no pudo evitar echarse hacia atrás sorprendido. –La muerte del Patriarca, la locura de Saga, tu muerte a manos de Shura. Nada de eso fue tu culpa, en realidad cumpliste con tu lealtad, ayudaste a que Saori pudiera vivir y así protegiste a todos.

-Sí realmente hubiera sido un Santo en toda la palabra nada tendría que haber pasado. Notaria las señales de Saga para ayudarlo. –Se dejo caer compungido.

-Tienes razón, pudiste hacerlo mejor. –Esas palabras sonaron suaves pero para el santo se sintieron hirientes. –Pero no tienes que volver en el pasado para intentarlo, siempre puedes caminar hacia adelante y mejorar en el camino.

-¿Cómo…?

-El mundo no se detuvo por tu muerte, todo siguió adelante, Aioria se convirtió en un hombre valiente y muy noble como seguramente esperabas, el Santuario continuo con su vida y Athena regreso. Tu mayor miedo es el de haberle fallado a todos. Y tu mayor horror es haberte fallado a ti mismo.

-Todos tenían su fe puesta en mí. –Conto desordenándose el cabello.

-Y aun la tienen. ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad de verlo por ti mismo? –Pregunto curioso, Aioros lo miro con una ceja levantada, no eran muy diferentes el uno del otro.

–Tú amas a Athena. –Declaro con firmeza para verlo sonrojarse ligeramente.

-Tú también.

-Pero no la amamos de la misma forma. –Explico levantándose. –Cada vez que Sagitario acudía a tu auxilio podía sentirlo, un amor tan grande y tan profundo. Pensaba que si tanto la querías sin duda la protegerías contra todo lo que intentara dañarla y supe que estaba en buenas manos. Tu existencia ayudaba a calmar mi espíritu perturbado incluso en este paraíso.

-¿Le dirás a alguien?

-Tengo la impresión de que todos lo sabrán pronto. Dijiste que todos tenían fe en mi a pesar de todo, quiero creerte y lo haré, quizás el mundo esté un poco loco allá afuera pero no podría simplemente rendirme.

-Intenta vivir con todas tus fuerzas. ¡Yo protegeré a Saori pase lo que pase! –Declaro extendiendo su mano entre ellos con emoción.

-Yo también la protegeré. –En el momento en que sus pieles entraron en contacto Sagitario cabalgo hasta quedar en medio de los dos, cubriéndolos a los dos con sus alas y con la flecha apuntando hacia el frente.

-Vamos, Sagitario. –Exclamo el mayor. La armadura se desarmo para envestir a su dueño sin embargo algunas plumas rodearon el cuerpo de Seiya.


	17. Piscis

Piscis.

Odiaba el mundo.

Las miradas de los hombres, los ojos de las mujeres.

Los odiaba tanto como al frío de Suecia.

No tenía tamaño para todo lo que soportaba.

Quería acabar con las injusticias del mundo.

-Esa fue tu motivación durante tu niñez. –la muchacha se encontraba sentada frente a él cubierta por una corona de rosas muertas, y algunos pétalos de negro a gris en su vestido.

-Quería que se detuviera todo ese sufrimiento pero solo la personas poderosas pueden causar acciones lo suficientemente importantes como para cambiar las cosas. –Responde al sentarse frente a la chica que considera solo una niña.

-Las pequeñas acciones que se van sumando también son importantes para mejorar el mundo.

-Estas se vuelven insignificantes si no son capaces de mover la balanza al lado correcto. –Replico.

-Eres muy leal. ¿Lo sabes? –La pregunta lo sorprendió visiblemente. –Cuando eras pequeño creías firmemente en tus decisiones y eso te permito sobrevivir en ese mundo tan gris, olvidando que fueron esas pequeñas acciones a tu alrededor lo que permitió que te mantuvieras con vida para reclamar tu derecho por nacimiento. Te fuiste leal a ti mismo por encima de todo, creíste hasta el final en tus ideales.

-Cause muchas muertes y daños durante ese proceso. Además no le fui fiel. –Indico señalándola con un gesto de su cabeza.

-Si quieres mi perdón por eso lo tendrás cuando me lo pidas. –Decidió con tranquilidad consiguiendo que su compañero frunciera el ceño. –El poder es justicia ¿no es así? La justicia se consigue por las acciones apropiadas y en este caso _yo_ soy la más poderosa de los dos y creo que es necesario que sacrifiques tu orgullo por el perdón.

-_Touché,_ pero eso no te asegura que esté dispuesto hacerlo.

-Si yo te ordeno que lo hagas imponiendo mi voluntad a la tuya tendrías que obedecerme.

-Eso…

-Eso es poder. Es en lo que crees solo que aplicado a tu persona, no aplicándolo a los demás. –Explico con serenidad esperando que sus palabras fueran asimiladas.

-Debería… -Empezó titubeando.

-No. No me interesa una disculpa tuya que haya sido obtenida por imposición, en mi corazón ya te he perdonado porque fueron diversas condiciones las que te llevaron a tu manera de proceder, no estás arrepentido de tus acciones porque creíste en ellas. Y se valorar la lealtad en cualquiera de sus formas.

-La lealtad era frágil en el mundo en el que viví de niño. La mayoría era por conveniencia.

-Siendo lo que aprendiste lo aplicaste al resto de tu vida, seguiste a Saga porque lo consideraste apropiado y conveniente para tu supervivencia, le fuiste leal. –Dictamino. –Pero ahora quiero saber. Si el niño que existía antes del secuestro aun existe en ti. Aquel cariñoso, dulce y firme niño.

Afrodita tembló al percibir sus emociones alterarse, mantuvo la compostura al tomar una de las rosas que conformaban la corona de flores.

-El negro no es el color apropiado para usted. –Las flores tomaron un tono rojo entre sus dedos, al igual que todas las que estaban repartidas por el campo. –Ludwig quería mucho a sus padres, y detesto al mundo el día que fue arrancado de sus brazos.

-Y volvió a confiar cuando llego al Santuario. Te sentías a salvo. –Dijo la muchacha riendo. –Conociste buenos amigos a los que apreciaste mucho, si bien solo lograste una amistad profunda con uno de ellos, creíste en Saga como alguien a quien admirar y lloraste en silencio la traición de Aioros.

-El templo de Piscis está lleno de un aura de amor que me parecía reconfortante, incluso en esos días oscuros. Las almas de mis antecesores amaban a la diosa como nadie y siempre dieron sus vidas para protegerla.

-Tú también diste tu vida para ayudarme durante la guerra santa. –Comento con una sonrisa.

-Si te pidiera que me perdonaras por no haberte sido leal… -Intento de nuevo.

-¿Sinceramente? –Al ver que asintió pronuncio. –Quiero escucharlo completo. –Afrodita frunció el ceño al tiempo de debatirse internamente.

-Suplico a mi diosa Athena su perdón por mis faltas cometidas. –Dijo humildemente sintiendo que se quitaba un peso que no conocía llevara.

-Y tu diosa te disculpa de tus faltas cometidas. No podría decir que me fuiste desleal, no conocías de mi existencia, Saga te convenció de mi muerte cuando era pequeña.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te perdono por las muertes que ocasionaste injustamente a inocentes siguiendo tus propios ideales y las órdenes de quien considerabas tu Patriarca pero no tuviste alguna ofensa contra mí. –Sonrió con una pizca de picardía. –No necesitas mi perdón por eso. Pero si necesitas perdonarte a ti mismo por no haber podido salvar a esas personas que querías. Si el poder es justicia entonces deberías poder usar tu poder ganado con esfuerzo para el bien de las personas, repartiendo una justicia en pos de la equidad en medidas justas. Los premios y castigos a quienes los merecen.

El campo se lleno de agua al instante en que Afrodita derramo una lágrima solitaria, no tuvo miedo de ahogarse porque tenía la seguridad completa –casi infantil –que su diosa no lo dejaría morir en ese río. Dos peces de tamaño idéntico se movieron danzando alrededor del cuerpo de la muchacha hasta juntarse y tomar un color dorado convirtiéndose en la armadura de Piscis.

-Tu mayor miedo es ser débil en toda la amplitud de la palabra, física, emocional y psicológicamente, por eso te encargaste de cubrir cada ámbito. Pero ser fuerte no es sinónimo de ser cruel.

- Lo comprendo ahora. –Bajo el rostro emocionado. –Athena. –Susurro, sabiendo que cada silaba estaba envuelta en una lealtad sincera a la deidad como siempre debió ser.

-Toma mi mano entonces, Ludwig de Piscis para que juntos podamos buscar un mundo mejor. –sonrió al levantarse con un movimiento grácil.

-Por qué tiene el poder para hacerlo. –Dijo antes de colocar una rosa delicadamente en la mano que la chica le ofrecía y estrecharla con la flor en medio, Piscis lo envistió alegre de volver con su dueño.


	18. Shion

Shion.

Tantos años, tantas vidas.

Viste pasar las lunas, viste al sol nacer y morir en las montañas.

Sobreviviste al dolor de los que estaban a tu alrededor, verlos partir y regresar.

Entender sus vidas y su sufrimiento.

Los protegiste con toda tu alma, esperándola, contando los años.

Y cuando llego el momento crucial la defraudaste.

No te percataste de la tragedia que se gestaba entre tus niños.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando quisiste evitarlo.

Y la niña lloraba a lo lejos cuando el puñal acabo con tu vida.

Y el niño lloraba frente a ti en una mezcla de locura y horror.

Quisiste aliviar el llanto de los dos pero la vida te dejo.

-No fue tu culpa, Shion. –La voz de su diosa se presento a su espalda, al tiempo que su mirada se dirigía a las estrellas. Estaban en Star Hill, en un silencio tenso y con las imágenes desdibujadas al mejor estilo de Tim Burton.

-Eso dice para hacerme sentir mejor, siempre ha sido demasiado amable y con las palabras correctas para consolar. –Declaro al girarse para encarar a la reencarnación actual de su diosa.

-Y tú siempre has sido demasiado obstinado como para dejarte consolar.

-Algunas cosas no cambian con la edad.

-Son cosas que puede decir un "vejestorio". –Se burlo riéndose alegremente ante la sorpresa del santo. –Dos siglos no son un juego de niño. –Le sonrió compresivamente –Has visto demasiadas cosas en ese tiempo, amigo mío.

-Pero nada se compara con ese recuerdo que me mantiene atrapado aquí. –Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas ir? Dejarte atrapar aquí, alejado de todos en un sueño que se repite una y otra vez parece un error de novatos. –Declaro.

-¿Intentando estimularme por el orgullo? Debo admitir que funciona en cierta medida pero no es suficiente.

-Porque tu mayor temor es fallar de nuevo, abandonarlos, mejor dicho abandonarnos. –Dijo la muchacha al pasar por un lado y señalar las estrella. –Has cuidado de generaciones de santos que han pasado por este Santuario y has vigilado las estrellas para cumplir con tu destino.

-¿Mi muerte era necesaria?

-No podría confirmártelo, de ser por mí no hubieras muerto, ninguno lo haría.

-No en ese momento, pero moriría en algún momento durante la guerra para proteger a esta generación y a la siguiente. –Agrego Shion.

-Seguramente. –Su mano se coloco sobre su mejilla –Saga aun necesita de alguien que lo apoye, y creo que Kanon necesitara un guía para hacerlo. Tus niños son hombres que tuvieron que crecer bruscamente como en cada Guerra Santa y están perdidos, porque no saben lo que es vivir.

-¿Debería dejar esto atrás?

-¿Por qué no lo guardas en el cajón de lecturas obligatorias? De esa forma recuerdas que debes tomarte el tiempo de analizar lo que sucedió, deshacerte de tus culpas o aceptaras si te hacen sentir mejor. –Shion separo la mano de su mejilla con delicadeza para llevarla a sus labios donde beso el dorso para soltarla.

-Si este es el deseo de Athena, no puedo sino sentirme en la obligación de complacerla. –Dijo tres partes burlón y una parte en serio. –Entonces lo mejor es archivar esto. –La imagen por completo desapareció formándose en su lugar una pergamino que se enrollo al instante, una cinta purpura se enlazo para mantenerlo cerrado. Shion arqueo una ceja en dirección a la adolescente que sonrió.

Aries apareció un instante después.

-Esta armadura está llena del cosmos amable y puro de tu aprendiz. Mu debe sentirse orgulloso del maestro que tuvo y yo me siento orgullosa del hombre en el que confíe llegarías a ser.

-Es un honor para mí escuchar eso de sus labios. –miro con curiosidad cuando le tendió una mano.

-Es tiempo de volver.

-Por supuesto. –La estrecho con fuerza al arrodillarse para ser envestido por la armadura de Aries, que resonaba alegre y dándole toda la calidez que recordaba además de sentir la esencia misma de Mu en cada parte.


	19. Complice

Al observar en medio de las estrellas los cuerpos de sus compañeros iluminarse uno a uno se sonrieron cómplices, sus manos se buscaron para reunirse y entrelazarse con fuerza.

-No me has dicho. –Comenzó Seiya para despertar la curiosidad en su compañera – ¿Cuál es tu miedo, Saori?

-Es más fácil mostrártelo. –Respondió con voz dulce.

Las estrellas desaparecieron, dando paso a la imagen del planeta tierra a la lejanía, admirando sus colores desde el espacio Seiya se percato de cómo se iba oscureciendo por partes, al irse acercando a una velocidad que le produjo vértigo pudo observar más de cerca como los humanos agonizaban hasta morir, como los espíritus de los males de la humanidad vagaban a sus anchas por la tierra firme. Hombres, mujeres y niños quedaban tendidos en el suelo, con miradas entre vacías y temerosas. La imagen se desdibujo para definirse en el Santuario, los santos estaban repartidos por el piso con poses incomodas y dolorosas, algunos atravesados por flechas o espadas, charcos de sangres los rodeaban y no pudo evitar escuchar el sollozo de la chica. A medida que se acercaban al templo principal pudo ver a todos los Santos de Oro en las mismas condiciones, en el Salón del Trono estaban los cuerpos sin vida de sus hermanos, no quiso verlos en detalle y solo cerró los ojos hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaban en los jardines privados a los que tenía acceso solo la diosa y el cortejo.

-Tú dolor es mi mayor miedo. –Hablo de pronto Saori.

En la imagen se encontraba ella misma atada a uno de los pilares con cadenas con espinas que se incrustaban en su piel, produciendo que sangrara abundantemente manchando su vestido de rojo, frente a ella a unos metro, Seiya se vio a si mismo agonizar sin morir.

-Puedo perderte, porque ya lo he hecho. –Declaro recordando un pequeño flashback donde gritaba "Leucipo" con la voz desgarrada por el dolor. –Que mueras en mis brazos, es algo que puedo manejar con dificultad pero puedo hacerlo pero verte sufrir, recibir heridas sin que tengas paz. –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Pero lo haría por ti, recibiría cualquier daño con tal de protegerte. –Retiro la humedad de sus mejillas con sus pulgares. –Estoy aquí contigo, ahora. –Se inclino para besar su frente. –Para la eternidad.

-Lo sé. ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo? –Pregunto por qué no logro ver de qué se trataba, y sintiendo el nivel de angustia que tenia se imaginaba que era algo grave.

-Que me alejes de tu lado. –La abrazo con fuerza. Al tiempo que sus cosmos se elevaban y una luz dorada borraba todo a su alrededor.

Se miraron fijamente la momento en que sus labios se separaron, no pudieron evitar ruborizarse al sentir las miradas clavadas tanto desde el frente como desde sus espaldas. Fobos y Deimos parecían completamente sorprendidos y no lograban atinar una acción.

Los santos por otro lado miraban entre diversos grados de sorpresa, indignación y alegría. Para un momento después observar como los cuatro santos de bronce avanzaban unos pasos hasta quedar entre la pareja y sus superiores.

Seiya se separo un poco de Saori para proceder a tomar su mano libre. Se miraron nuevamente hablando sin palabras para comenzar aumentar sus cosmos rápidamente, la diosa miro al frente.

-Queridos sobrinos, me parece que han venido a jugar una broma a mis santos. No me complace de ninguna manera pero tampoco lo tomare como una ofensa, no tengo intenciones de caer en sus juegos ni comenzar una guerra contra ustedes o mi hermano menor. Ya se han divertido por lo cual les pido que se retiren. –Saori hablo con un tono pausado y relajado tal como se sentía.

Los espíritus intercambiaron una mirada dudosa antes de silenciosamente hacer una pequeña reverencia y darles la espalda para marcharse, mirando de reojo a su Tía.

Saori se pregunto si debía prepararse para recibir más visitas inesperadas de sus parientes divinos o si esos dos usarían lo que acaban de ver para influenciar el inicio de una nueva guerra.

-Creo que lo más inmediato será hablar con ellos. –Le susurro al oído Seiya indicándole con un balance de sus manos unidas que se girara.

Saori se giro esperando ver muchas cosas pero no eso, no quería tener que hacerle frente a su propia orden. Sus hermanos –cuñados –se encontraban de frente a los Santos de Oros que los miraban con desaprobación mas unos que otros, y solo pudo encontrar un par de miradas dulces de las cuales estaba segura podía aferrarse.

-Podemos hablar mientras merendamos. –Dijo al soltar la mano de Seiya y caminar en dirección al Templo Principal.

-Sería una buena idea, tanto alboroto me dio hambre. –Secundo Pegaso al comenzar a seguirla, los chicos les dirigieron miradas retadoras a los mayores antes de encaminarse.

-Me parece perfecto. Solo necesitaríamos una buena taza de té. –Comento Afrodita ganándose un ligero empujón por parte de Shura. – ¡Ey! ¿No ves que la niña nos presentara a su primer y seguramente único novio? –Mascara de Muerte se río escandalosamente al respaldar sus palabras.

En segundo extraño todos analizaron la situación, quienes conocían a la pareja en mayor medida se percataron de que la relación era por demás obvia, si bien no sabrían determinar en qué momento se volvió formal.

-El amor vence al miedo. –Declaro Aioros que sonriendo emprendió la carrera para alcanzar a los chicos que ya llevaban un buen camino recorrido.

-No debería sorprenderme esto. Sasha y Tenma eran cercanos, aunque los dos estuvieran más interesados en gritar el nombre de Alone que el del otro. –Shion miraba con nostalgia las doce casas.

-Pero Tenma siempre fue su caballero. –Agrego Dohko.

-Vamos. –Grito Aioria que los dejo atrás dándole alcance a su hermano.

Y nuevamente se observaron confundidos para después en un acuerdo silencioso dirigirse al Templo Principal.

-¿Cómo crees que resulte todo? –Cuestiono Seiya al tomarla de la mano y percatarse de que temblaba.

-Bien, creo. Solo estoy nerviosa. –Le contesto dulcemente.

-No te preocupes, te acompañare hasta el fin de los tiempos. –Dijo besando el dorso de su mano entrelazada.

-Gracias, Seiya. –Se río alegre a pesar de las circunstancias porque su Pegaso estaba con ella, como siempre, desde el inicio. Porque era su cómplice eterno.

**Nota: Y este es el final de la historia. Espero les haya gustado :D me divertí al hacerla aunque uno que otro me dio dolor de cabeza pero me gusto el resultado. **


End file.
